The Evil White Knight
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: If he didn’t die laughing, Lelouch swore to kill Suzaku for putting him through such a humiliating experience or spend his afterlife as Suzaku’s personal poltergeist. // “Is that a threat?” Suzaku smiled. “Maybe. Want to find out?”


Title: The Evil White Knight

Genre: Humor

Rating: PG-13+

Warnings: AU-ish. Rated for use of curse words and it can be seen as light SuzaLulu, but it could go either way. Suzaku is basically tickle-torturing Lelouch. XD So you were warned.

Summary: If he didn't die laughing, Lelouch swore to kill Suzaku for putting him through such a humiliating experience or spend his afterlife as Suzaku's personal poltergeist. // "Is that a threat?" Suzaku smiled. "Maybe. Want to find out?"

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Serena: Yeah. This is a weird fanfic. XD This is part of my attempt to bring more happy/cute SuzaLulu goodness to the world of fanfiction. XD Hey, I figured _somebody_ had to and someone was going to write one of these eventually, right? Well, anyway,_ e_njoy? XD

-X-X-X-X-

"Checkmate."

Suzaku's emerald green eyes widened and he stared at the chess board in disbelief for a moment before letting out a loud sigh while slumping in his chair.

"I lost again." he grumbled, glancing across the chess board to see his opponent gazing at him with highly amused violet eyes. "I thought I had you this time."

Said owner of the violet eyes chuckled.

"Maybe you'll win next time." Lelouch said encouragingly.

"Yeah, right." Suzaku mumbled, huffing in annoyance. "I've _never_ been able to beat you at chess."

"And with that attitude, you never will." Lelouch said, standing from his seat and beginning to gather the chess pieces together.

Suzaku stood as well to help Lelouch put away the chess board.

"Can I help it if you're smarter than me?" Suzaku asked, reaching down to pick up a chess piece that had fallen to the floor. "You're better at this sort of thing than I am."

"I think you're just a sore loser." Lelouch said, smirking as he took the now folded-up chess board with the chess pieces inside over to his closet and opened the closet door.

Suzaku scoffed.

"I am not!" he protested, watching as Lelouch attempted to place the chess board at the top shelf of the closet. "Lelouch, I don't think that's very safe."

Lelouch was standing on his tiptoes, arms stretched above his head, trying to place the chess board on the closet's top self. Why he insisted on putting it up there, Suzaku would never know. Lelouch was just stubborn like that.

"Lelouch, just put it somewhere else."

"No."

Suzaku sighed while shaking his head.

"Alright, since you insist on putting it up there," he said, walking over to stand behind Lelouch.

He placed his hands on Lelouch's sides, near his ribs.

"at least let me help."

As soon as Suzaku did this, however, Lelouch made a strange noise--was he stifling a laugh?--and he dropped the chess board. Said chess board clattered unhappily to the floor, its chess pieces scattering in different directions.

"S-Suzaku!" he shouted out, snatching Suzaku's hands away from his sides.

He quickly turned to face him, holding his arms closely to his sides.

"Don't do that!"

Suzaku stared, unsure what to think of Lelouch's sudden change in behavior.

"Don't do what?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

Lelouch was silent.

"N-Nothing." he said after a moment and relaxed a little. "Sorry. It slipped out of my hands." -he slowly kneeled down to begin collecting the scattered chess pieces- "I think I'll place the chess board somewhere else for the time being."

Suzaku's eyes narrowed in suspicion. The chess board didn't fall to the ground because Lelouch was being clumsy. The young prince had purposely let it go and it was because of something he--Suzaku--had done, but…what _had_ he done?

"If you would have put it somewhere else from the beginning," Suzaku said, kneeling down to help Lelouch collect the scattered chess pieces. "then we wouldn't be doing this right now."

"Hmph. I'll keep that in mind the next time we play." Lelouch responded, turning away from Suzaku to collect some chess pieces that had rolled into the closet.

Suzaku stared at Lelouch, trying to figure out what had caused Lelouch to drop the chess board. Suzaku hadn't really done anything. The only thing he had done was place his hands on Lelouch's sides and--wait.

That was it! That was what he had done, but why would that--oh!

_Oh_.

It suddenly hit him and he couldn't believe that he had forgotten about it.

Lelouch Lamperouge, the calm, exiled Imperial Prince of Britannia, the same person who Suzaku could _not_ beat at chess, was ticklish.

Very ticklish.

'_He always hated to be touched there. It was one of his most ticklish spots. I can't believe I forgot about that._' Suzaku thought, gazing at Lelouch with a predatory gleam in his eyes. '_Maybe I shouldn't._'

He placed the chess pieces he had collected inside the chess board that Lelouch had set aside and stared at him, his lips slowly twisting into an evil grin. He slowly reached out to grab Lelouch's sides, causing Lelouch to let out a startled squeak and drop the chess pieces he held.

'_Maybe I should._'

"S-S-Suzaku!!" he shouted, stifling a laugh and failingly attempting to remove Suzaku's hands from his sides. "W-What are y-you doing?! L-Let go!!"

Suzaku's evil grin widened as he lightly squeezed Lelouch's sides, causing said black-haired boy to emit a giggle.

"No, I don't think I will." Suzaku said, repeating his previous action which caused Lelouch to emit another giggle.

'_Oh, I definitely should._'

"So, Lelouch," Suzaku began, sliding a hand down and under Lelouch's uniform. "I recently remembered something about you."

He slowly trailed his fluttering fingers up Lelouch's sensitive side, causing the poor prince to squirm. He desperately tried to withhold his giggles--for he knew once he started, he wouldn't be able to stop--while trying and failing to escape Suzaku's grasp. He was quickly pushed to the floor as Suzaku straddled his waist and started squirming even more when Suzaku attacked his other side with the fingers of his other hand.

"N-N-No! S-S-Suzaku, d-don't!" Lelouch protested, his voice shaking with barely contained laughter.

Suzaku ignored Lelouch's protest, rather enjoying being able to reduce his friend to such a state.

"I remembered that…"

He moved his fingers up until he brushed them against Lelouch's ribs and the sensation caused by that action was too much for the ebony-haired Britannian to handle. He laughed, causing Suzaku to smirk.

"…you're actually quite ticklish."

Lelouch burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter as Suzaku mercilessly tickled his ribs again and again.

It was _horrible_!

Lelouch could _not_ stop laughing and Suzaku absolutely _refused_ to show him any mercy.

Lelouch tried his hardest to push Suzaku's tickling fingers away from him, but the evil bastard went so far as to actually _pin_ Lelouch's arms to the ground with his knees, making escape for the giggling Britannian officially nonexistent.

"Ahahahahahahaha!! S-Stop!! " Lelouch begged, the feather-light sensations caused by Suzaku's fingers destroying any coherent thought in his mind. "Ahahahahahaha!!"

Of all the indignities he could have suffered, why did it have to be _this_?! This was worse than any torture that his bastard of a father could ever conceive. This was even worse than to have his identity as Zero being discovered. He, personally, would rather be shot.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!!!! P-Please, S-SuzaAHAHAHAHAHAKU!!! NOOOO!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! D-DAMN YOU!!!"

Lelouch's laughing and squirming escalated when Suzaku ran one of his hands down to Lelouch's midriff--another one of his more ticklish spots--and tickled the sensitive skin there.

Suzaku had to resist the urge to laugh--evilly, of course. He had forgotten just how ticklish Lelouch was, but, oh, now that he remembered…

Tickle. Tickle. Tickle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! S-SUZAKU!!! PLEASE!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! S-STOP!!!" Lelouch pleaded, tears leaking from his closed eyes from being tickled too much.

In all his years of living, Lelouch had _never_ been tickled so badly by _anyone_ in his life! The only time he had ever gotten close to receiving this level of torture was when his mother, Marianne, and his younger sister, Nunnally, had ganged up on him in his mother's room and had tickled him until he had begged them to stop.

Even with Lelouch begging, it really didn't look like Suzaku was going to stop anytime soon. That tickle-torturing bastard fluttered his fingers up and down Lelouch's sensitive skin, lingering in the places he knew would make Lelouch laugh the loudest and squirm the most.

Tickle. Tickle. Tickle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! STOP IT!!!!!"

Suzaku finally chuckled. He fluttered his fingers down Lelouch's sides and across his midriff before slowly standing up and moving away from Lelouch to allow said torture victim room to breathe. He began to collect the scattered chess pieces with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Lelouch was still on the ground, breathing heavily. His body was still vibrating with tingling sensations courtesy of Suzaku. He could still feel Suzaku's fingers running over his skin and creating those _horrible_ sensations that had cause him to behave so abnormally.

For a moment, he had believed that he would die laughing.

The thought had crossed his mind that perhaps Suzaku had somehow learned that he was Zero and had decided to kill him by tickling him to death. The thought was absurd, of course, because why would Suzaku kill him that way when there were much more painful ways to go about doing it?

Then again…

Suzaku _knew_ him. Suzaku _knew_ that he _hated_, no, _loathed_ to be tickled. So, what better way to kill Zero than by doing it in a way that he knew Zero would hate?

If Lelouch had to choose, the worst way to die, for him, would be being tickled to death.

Lelouch shuddered at the thought, a new fear of his identity as Zero being discovered forming as ridiculous as it was. He glanced warily at Suzaku as he cautiously rolled over to push himself up. He didn't dare take his eyes off of Suzaku for fear of the brunette launching another sneak attack on him. After placing the chessboard on the top shelf of the closet just like Lelouch had originally wanted, Suzaku turned and addressed the red-faced male with amused eyes and a tilted head.

"Mmmm….need some help standing, Lelouch?" he asked in a cheery tone that made Lelouch both nervous and pissed off at the same time.

Lelouch didn't answer, opting for a sharp glare instead.

Suzaku chuckled and walked closer to Lelouch. He kneeled down and held out a hand, smirking in amusement when Lelouch jerked away from him.

"I promise I won't tickle you again." he said chuckling, standing and offering a hand to Lelouch.

Lelouch stared at the offered hand, searching for some form of trap, but eventually took hold of it with his hand. Suzaku pulled Lelouch up and, just as he promised, didn't try to tickle him again. Even still, Lelouch kept his distance.

Suzaku chuckled again and walked towards the door.

"We have a Student Council meeting to attend." he said, turning to look at Lelouch. "You might want to straighten your uniform before we leave. I don't want them thinking I raped you."

Lelouch's cheeks flushed at Suzaku's comment.

"For what you did, you may as well have." he said moodily while tucking his shirt back in and readjusting his uniform jacket. "Bastard. You know I hate that."

"Yeah, I know." Suzaku agreed with a smile and a nod. "And I realize that I might have gone a little overboard, but…"

He winked.

"But I couldn't help myself. You were asking for it."

Lelouch scoffed, turning to glare at the brunette.

"Like how?"

"Like that."

Lelouch blinked in confusion and before he could respond, Suzaku continued.

"Like that. Your face." he said, walking over to stand in front of Lelouch.

He brushed some stray strands of Lelouch's hair out of his violet eyes.

"I never actually see a real smile on your face anymore. I don't like that." he said with a frown, but smiled afterwards. "I'm glad I could make you smile." -he chuckled- "Even if my methods _were_ a little mean."

Lelouch sighed.

"A _little_?" he repeated, smiling despite himself. "Suzaku, what you did was down right cruel and, if you ever do it again, I'll kill you."

Suzaku raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh really?" he asked, sending Lelouch an evil smirk. "You can't kill me if you're too busy giggling to think properly about _how_ you'll accomplish that goal."

Lelouch glared.

"Is that a threat?"

Suzaku smiled.

"Maybe. Want to find out?"

Lelouch continued to glare at him.

"Bastard." he mumbled eventually, looking away from Suzaku to the door, ready to run if needed.

Because he was _not_ about to go through that torture again.

-X-X-X-X-

Serena: Well….this could've ended better. Ah, well. This turned out better than I thought it would…..and….maybe you all won't throw me into fanfiction hell for writing this? XD Anyway, please review…..it'd be nice.


End file.
